unlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Npc
All around Unline we have Npc that will help us in our adventures. For the other cities Npc please check it in here :Nevada, Lakeshire, Greenville and the Blessings Dry Creek Shops Athena She is in charge of the fruit stand. Next to his brother James. She will charge you a small fee for the best fruit in Dry Creek. Athena: I sell fruits? Dont you see? I also steal about 100 bananas every day. Offers:'14:51 Athena: I sell oranges(7gp) and bananas(3gp). James He is the manager of the Food shop. The best meat in the whole server. James: This is a food shop, im the manager. '''Offers:'James: I sell meat(6gp), ham(10gp) and eggs(12gp). Robin Retired Paladin now owner of the Distance weapons and Ammo shop.Watch out very tempetamental. Robin: I dont know, are you going to make a deal? '''Offers: Robin: I sell crossbows(260gp) and bows(160gp), arrows(2gp), bolts(5gp), spears(15gp), royal spears(25gp), power bolts(25gp) and infernal bolts(150gp). I also buy crossbows(230gp) and bows(130gp). Fritz Squire who aspired to the rank of knighthood. now Worker in the Melee weapons shop. Fritz: I am an employee in this shop. 15:41 Fritz: I sell and buy swords, clubs, axes, armors, legs, shields, helmets and boots. I also sell scarfs(25gp) and buy platinum amulets(3k). Johan Not alot of information about this character. Johan: I am just an employee in this shop. Offers Johan: I sell parcels(20gp), labels(5gp) and letters(10gp). Alfonz Young sorcerer with attitude. Alfonz: Isn't that obvious. Offers: Alfonz: I sell blank runes(30gp), missile, explosive, field, wall, bomb, healing and other spell runes! I also sell wands and rods and buy magical items. Luke Worker in the Furnitute shop. We dont know much about this character. Offers: Luke: I sell bed modification kits, statues, chairs, tables, plants, containers, pillows, tapestries and more. Blacksmith The blacksmith. He will update your weapon Or armor or shield and make it better. Using the upgrade tokens (read Vip for more information). Offers: Blacksmith: Before starting make sure you are wearing the item you want to upgrade. When you are ready tell me where the item is: head, necklace, armor, right hand, left hand, legs, feet, ring or backpack. Mark Employe in the Tools shop. there is no much information about this character. Offers: Mark: I sell rope(50gp), shovel(50gp), pick(50gp), fishing rod(150gp), green, yellow, red, purple, blue, gray, golden and brown backpacks(15gp). Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Since the last update we have pets. But every creature need to take care so we have our own vet Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: I am a vet. I heal sick animals. Offers: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: I can heal your pet if you have one. Do you want me to heal "pet name" for 1000 gold coins? City npc Eric Sell the regular promotions Eric: I can promote you for 20000 gold. Do you want me to promote you? Mervin Sells Advanced promotions to Vip players Mervin: I can give you the advanced promotion for 50000 gold. Do you want me to promote you? Nick He is the owner of the flying carpet service. Nick: I offer only the possability to travel to far away cities on this continent. Power He likes to play Power: offert you plx i'm no good for give offerts Power: im no has job, mine wife complain about no be home for mine children Category:Nevada Category:Lakeshire Category:Greenville Category:Blessings